


four am shenanigans

by orphan_account



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, INSPIRED AND DEDICATED TO @SINCERELY-US ON TUMBLR AKA MY FAVORITE BLOG EVER, M/M, agender Jared, i love them, not mentioned but evan and connor are trans boys, theyre all such goods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 08:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11574585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Connor sat, literally sat upright in a chair, sleeping like a baby. Actually, babies wake up easily and scream. Connor was sleeping like a cat. Cats sleep a lot.(INSPIRED BY THIS POST BY SINCERELY-US ON TUMBLR BC I LOVE THEIR BLOG  https://sincerely-us.tumblr.com/post/161867585704/psst-evan-and-jared-i-dare-you-to-put-connors   tw for self harm scars)





	four am shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sincerely-Us on Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sincerely-Us+on+Tumblr).



> ok so i will yell this until the day i die but sincerely-us is literally my favorite blog on tumblr. i love the way they portray the characters and LOVE their art style and they draw all the characters just,,,,, so well,,,,,, i lovv,,,v,e,,,,, please check them out they're great

“Are you sure he won’t wake up?” Evan whispered. 

 

Evan and Jared were standing in front of their boyfriend. Connor sat, literally sat upright in a chair, sleeping like a baby. Actually, babies wake up easily and scream. Connor was sleeping like a cat. Cats sleep a lot. He had fallen asleep in the middle of painting his nails. Which were known smeared all over his hands and probably his clothes and hair. It would be a pain to get out the next morning.

“I’m here. Watch.” Jared climbed into Connor’s lap, their legs around the sleeping boy. The sleeping boy didn’t show any reaction to his partner sitting in his lap. They poked Connor’s cheek, then his nose. Still no reaction from the boy.

Satisfied with the thought that Connor wouldn’t wake up, Evan began to run his fingers through Connor’s hair- and yep, there was nail polish in there. Evan continued to run his fingers through Connor’s hair, trying his best to find the knots and black nail polish. Meanwhile, Jared had found a spot to rest their head right under Connor’s chin. 

“Jared?” Evan’s voice was still a whisper, even though he knew Connor wouldn’t be waking up. When it’s well past three a.m., and probably even four a.m., it’s basically a law to be quiet. “Could you please hand me the hair-tie?” 

Jared pulled the hair-tie off of their wrist (which was full of other random things like beaded bracelets, stim bracelets, and friendship bracelets that Evan had made in seventh grade) and handed it to their boyfriend. 

“Thanks,” Evan murmured. He pulled Connor’s hair up, and used the hair-tie to tie his hair up in a bun. He frowned. It didn’t look right. He took the hair-tie out and tried again. Still, it didn’t look right. It was too loose, so it was floppy, but Evan didn’t want to pull too tight on Connor’s hair. Even if he wouldn’t wake up, it was just polite. 

Evan tried one more time, and grinned at the result. It didn’t look that bad. He looked down at Jared, who’s eyes were drooping. 

“Jared,” He nudged his datemate, “let’s go to bed before you fell asleep on Connor.”

Jared yawned and took off their glasses to rub at their eyes. They left their glasses on the bed as they followed Evan to bed. They knew Connor would wake up early, only to join the two in bed and get a couple more hours of sleep. 

Jared got under the covers first, waiting for Evan to join them. They felt the bed move when Evan crawled in right after them. Evan wrapped his arm around Jared’s waist, holding them close. It wasn’t long before the two fell asleep. 

 

It wasn’t a surprise that Evan woke up last. Connor’s sleep schedule was a little fucked, so he slept whenever he felt like it. Jared would’ve slept a lot better if they didn’t wake up in the middle of the night with ideas like “I need to binge watch all four seasons of Victorious and write a fifty-four chapter long slow-burn Jori fanfiction”. 

Evan sat up, stretching his arms above his head. The first thing he saw was Connor sitting at the same chair he was sitting at yesterday. This time, Jared was in another chair by Connor. Evan could see that Jared was repainting Connor’s nails. Jared wasn’t the best at painting nails, but Connor always love it anyways. Their tongue was sticking out a little as they concentrated, and Evan couldn’t help but find it helplessly adorable.

Best of all, Connor’s hair was still up in the bun. It had been ruined a little bit when Connor had slept. Evan thought Connor looked great thought. Some of the hair had fallen and was framing his face. Evan grinned. He couldn’t think of a place he’d rather be. 


End file.
